Application Ser. No. 12/867,849 is a national stage entry of PCT/US2008/058986 filed Apr. 1, 2008. Various components provided within computers generate heat. For instance, chip-based components, such as processors, that are mounted on motherboards of such computers generate substantial amounts of heat. Normally, such heat must be dissipated to avoid failure of the heat-generating components.
Often times heat sinks, such as thermal dies, are placed in contact with the heat-generating components to draw the heat energy from the components. The level of heat transfer from the heat-generating component to the heat sink that can be attained depends at least in part on the level of contact between the component and the heat sink. Specifically, if the heat sink unevenly contacts the heat-generating component, heat transfer is impaired. Unfortunately, that is the case with many current designs in which the heat sink is urged into contact with the heat-generating component. In several such designs, a spring is provided at each corner of the heat sink. When the springs are not identical, for example due to manufacturing tolerance, an uneven pressure distribution may result.